Through time and love
by sasuhina542000
Summary: My name is Caroline Mikaelson and I am an original vampire. I was born in the 21th century as a normal human girl. Everything changed on my 15th birthday,the day I met him...
1. Prologue

_I don't own any of the vampire diaries characters and i apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes._

CAROLINE POV  
>" Bonnie are you sure this is a good idea? ". I asked as the candles around me started to burn brighter. I was currently sitting in a circle of candles in my room. "Everything will be allright Care, it's just a spell to see what it was like in the past. Nothing will happen ". My best friend assured me.<p>

About a week ago she found out that she was a witch and as we were waiting for Elena to come over to celebrate my 15th birthday, we got bored and decided to do a windows flew open, the room started to shake and I was begining to regret this decision.

" Bonnie stop this!"I shouted, but she didn't seem to hear me. She was in some kind of trance and her chanting was getting louder and louder.I didn't know what to do and at that moment I started to feel as if I was darkness overtook me...

_Tell me if you like it and if I should write a second chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

BonniePOV

As I opened my eyes and looked around the room everything was a mess. Books were scattered on the floor,the windows open and some pictures or paintings were lying on the floor.

Suddenly I noticed the pile of Caroline's clothes in the middle of the the room,but she wasn't there."Caroline?"I asked."Caroline,Caroline,Caroline!?''I shouted this time,but still didn't receive an answer. The door opened but I didn't really pay any attention.

'_Oh my god,I have killed my best friend'_.This were my only thoughts,till I felt someone shaking me.I looked up to see Elena's worried face.''Bonnie what happened?''She asked.''Caroline she is gone.'' I answered, while tears were falling from my eyes.''What do you mean with she is gone?.'' Elena asked again a little dumbfounded.

"We did a spell and then she was gone. Oh my god I have killed Caroline.''Elena hugged me because I started to cry even harder.''I'm sure she is alright and we're gonna find her"She assured me. After some time as I have calmed down we decided to find my grandmother and ask her for help.

Meanwhile somewhere in the 10th century...

''Mother why have you called us?''Asked a 22 years old Elijah. The whole family was curious, to why Esther had called them all."The spirits told me that soon a new girl will be arriving in the village and they want us to take care of her.''She answered.

''Where did she come from mother?''A 15 years old Rebekah asked happily._'Maybe finally I will be able to have girl friend.'_She thought to herself.''She is not from here.''The older woman said mysteriously.''What do you mean Esther?''Mikael demanded.''She is from the future and got sent here by magic,but doesn't know how to survive in this time so we have to find her before something bad happens. She will be somewhere in the woods.''She told them after some time.

''How does she look?'' asked Kol (17 years old) with mischief all over his face.''Kol you will not bother this girl.'' Mikael said harshly.''Yes,father''Kol muttered.'' To answer your question Kol, the only thing I know is that she has long,blond curly hair and that she will be in the woods.''Their mother told them.

''When should we start searching her?''Henrik the youngest (9 years old) wanted to know.''Immediately, before something bad happens to her.'' Esther said.''Good Elijah you will go with Niklaus, Rebekah and Henrik will go together and Kol you will go with Finn.''Mikael instructed.''Yes,father''All children answered and left.

CarolinePOV

I woke up somewhere in the woods with the biggest headache I have ever had.I looked down at myself I noticed that I was wearing a beautiful, long and blue dress._'What the hell!'_I thought. Then out of nowhere a young boy jumped in front of me and scarred the hell out of me. He was wearing weird clothes as if he would be from another time.''I apologise for scarring you.''The stranger said. Suddenly a beautiful blond girl, who was about my age came.

''Henrik what have you done?''She asked with a british accent.''Nothing sister,I think I just scarred her a little.''The girl turned to me.''May I ask what your name is?''She smiled at me.''Caroline."I whispered.''It is nice to meet you Caroline.I'm Rebekah.''The girl seemed to be a nice person but then finally I started understand everything._'Pleas let me be wrong.'_With that thought in my head I asked"I know it might sound crazy but what year do we have?''Rebekah looked knowingly at me.''947.'' I heard her say before everything went black.

KolPOV

"Now she is unconscious because of you Bekah.'' I heard Henrik say before I reached them. On the ground was lying the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.''Staring is not polite Kol''my sister ripped me out of my trance.''I was not staring.''I defended myself.

''Oh sure you were not.''She said with a sarcastic voice.I decided to ignore her and asked:''What happened to her?''My sister looked down a little guilty. "She fainted when we told her which year we have,but she should be alright. I am sure she was just a little shocked.''Henrik told me. When he said that I went to her and picked her up in my arms.''We have to go home mother will know what to do.''I told my two younger siblings.

After a while of wandering in the woods we got home and mother came to us asking what happened. We told her everything and I brought her to Rebekah's room. Mother checked if everything was good and then we left her to sleep. We all sat down together and some time later our other siblings came home.

''What was her name Bekah?''I decided to ask.'' Caroline. She said her name was Caroline.'' My sister told us._'A beautiful name for a beautiful girl'_ I thought to myself.A while later mother and Rebekah started to prepare for supper.

CarolinePOV

I woke up in a bed and I had no idea where I was but then I started to remember._'Oh my god. Bonnie sent me a 1000 years into the past. What am I gonna do?What am I gonna do?'_I was beginning to panic when the door opened and Rebekah walked in.''Good your awake,we all have been worried because you have been already sleeping for some hours.''She then proceeded to explain every thing to me how her mother was a witch and the spirits told her to help me, then how they found me in the woods and brought me to their home.

After she told me everything a woman came into the room."How are you feeling sweetheart?''She asked me in a motherly way."I feel really good and I wanted to thank you for your help. By the way I'm Caroline.''I told her."I am Esther. Oh and you do not have to thank me but pleas explain to me exactly what happened.''Esther said.I told them everything from how I was celebrating my birthday and how my best friend Bonnie did the spell.''From which time exactly are you?''Rebekah wanted to know once I finished telling my story.''I'm from 2008, more than a thousand years into the future.''After that a stunned silence came.

''I cannot send you back till the next Blue Moon (I made it up)''Esther informed me while breaking the silense. Her eyes were full of pity and I had to swallow a lump.''When is the next Blue Moon?''I asked not sure whether I really wanted to know the answer.''In 5 years.''Tears started to fill my eyes and Rebekah hugged me. Surprisingly I hugged her back because I felt as If I could trust her.

"Are you alright?'' Rebekah asked me some time later.I just nodded."Good because it is time to meet my family.''She stood up and smiled at me. We left the room together and I was getting really nervous. As we entered another room what looked a little like a kitchen my gaze instantly met the most mesmerising chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen...

**Some information:**

**Henrik 9 years old**

**Caroline 15 years old**

**Rebekah 15 years old**

**Kol 17 years old**

**Niklaus 20 years old**

**Elijah 22 years old**

**Finn 25 years old**


	3. Chapter 3

CarolinePOV

The moment our eyes met I felt as if the time had stopped and everything around us disappeared.I knew that I shouldn't be staring like this, but I couldn't stop it and it looked like he couldn't either. Besides me someone cleared his throat.I looked up and saw a man in his 40.

''You must be Caroline.I am Mikael and this is my family.''He said. I looked around the room finally noticing the others. There were seven people: Rebekah,Esther,Henrik and a blonde boy in his 20,another one who looked older and disinterested,the boy I was staring at earlier and what looked like his older copy._What a big family' _I thought to myself.

All of a sudden the boy stood up and walked over to me. Before I knew what was happening ,he took my hand and kissed my knuckles while his eyes never left mine.I blushed a little.''I am Kol Mikaelson, it is a pleasure to meet you.''He said with the most wonderful british accent I have ever heard.''The pleasure is all mine''I told him after a while.

''This is Niklaus''He said while pointing at the blonde guy.''Finn and Elijah''He looked at the two remaining family members. Both Finn and Elijah nodded at me.I smiled at all of them and thanked for their help.''Children the food is ready,sit down please.''Esther put down a pot on the table. We all sat down together and I was sitting between Rebekah an Kol.

''How is it in the future?''Rebekah asked me.I had to think a little bit.''In the future we don't have to go hunting or fight for survival like you. We just go to a store and buy the things we need. It is lot of easier there.''I told them.''What do you wear in the future?''Rebekah looked really exited.''Oh,girls don't have to wear dresses any more,they can wear pants to and if they do wear dresses they are a lot of shorter than here.''Rebekah seemed a little disappointed by that.''So in the future girls dress like strumpets?''She asked me.''Some yes but not all do''I said to her with a little smile on my face. She seemed happy by that.''You know you speak pretty funny.''Niklaus commented.''What do you mean?''I asked a little confused.''You say thinks like:didn't or isn't so it is a little hard to understand you.''He informed me.''Oh,I did not know. I will try to talk like you all do.''I smiled a little sheepishly.

After supper Mikael stood up and made an announcement.''You all have to go to sleep because tomorrow will be a long day. Caroline you will sleep with Rebekah in her room.''Then all children answered together.'' Yes father.''Kol looked at me a last time.''Goodnight sweet Caroline.''He whispered in my ear.

Some time later...

''So you and Kol?''Rebekah raised one of her eyebrows at me. We were currently sitting on her bed in her room''I do not know what you mean''I looked down because I started to feel my checks getting red.''Oh,Caroline I saw the way you were looking at each other.''She said with a knowing smile.I ignored that remark and decided to change the subject.

''So what chores do we have to do tomorrow?''She knew that I was just changing the subject,but still answered.''We have to go to the river and bring water to drink,we have to do the laundry and prepare for supper.''She explained.''This is much''I mumbled."After some time you will get used to it''She said.

Later on we started to talk about boys and a lot of other stuff.I liked Rebekah ,she was nice and we got along really good. Late at night, a little before we went to sleep Bekah (We decided to call each other by our nick name)asked me:''Have you ever been in love Care?"She looked at me with questioning eyes."No I wasn't, I may have liked some guys but I was never in love with them. I have been always the second choice.''I answered a little bitterly."What do you mean with I was always the second choice?"She asked me again."I had a 'friend' whom everyone liked she was oh so innocent,but I had always this bad feeling around her.I don't know maybe it was just my jealousy.''I looked down."Oh do not worry I am sure she is going to be a strumpet."I smiled at Bekah."Have you ever been in love?"I wanted to know.

"Me?No"She laughed."My father thinks that nobody here is good enough for me and my brothers are way to overprotective."I couldn't really imagine how it was to have five brothers,so I didn't say anything and just hugged her. Some time later we fell asleep.

In Mystic falls 2008

BonniePOV  
>We just arrived by my grandmothers house and before we could even knock she already opened the door. When I looked in her eyes I knew that she knew what happened."Come in girls''She said with a sad smile. We went into the kitchen and sat down."I lost Caroline."I stammered."Oh I know. The spirits have already told me."She informed me.<p>

"Do you know where she is and how we can bring her back?" I asked with hope in my eyes."You sent her into the past and we can't bring her back."She answered. "What do you mean with 'the past and we can't bring her back."I demanded."You used a time travel spell Bonnie and it only worked because the Blue Moon was yesterday. We can't bring her back because we have no idea where she is and we would need a Blue Moon to do it. The next Blue Moon is in 100 years,so we have to hope that she got into a good time and finds a witch to help her because we can't do anything."She explained me."So we have to sit here and hope?''I asked exasperated. "No the spirits told me that she would come back to us but not the way we knew her."She said."And what does that mean?"I looked at my grandmother but she just shook her head."I have no idea"

Somewhere in the 10th century.

CarolinePOV  
>I woke up to someone shaking me."Not now it's to early."I mumbled in my pillow and heard Bekah laugh. everything came back to me.'Great it's time to work.'I thought to myself."Ok,ok just five minutes."I pleaded but she just ripped the covers off me ,so that somehow I fell out of the bed."You know I have been trying to wake you up for the last 10 minutes."She laughed at me again.<em> 'Has it really been that long'<em>I thought again."Come on I will help you with your dress." She told me."Alright,alright."

Once we were dressed we left for breakfast.  
>"Good morning"I said as we walked into the kitchen. My eyes met instantly Kols again and I smiled. He smiled back but it was more of a smirk."Good morning darling."<p>

Everyone sat down and we ate,the whole time I have been sending Kol secret glances and when he noticed I looked away embrased. He has been looking at me too,but when I caught him he just smirked at me. After breakfast I and Bekah started to clean up and the rest went to do their chores. "You like him"She suddenly said."I don't know him"I just answered. "This will be great and one day you will become my sister."She replied excitedly , completely ignoring me."We just met yesterday and you already thinking about marriage" I laughed a little. " You will see that I am right.I have this feeling."She told me. " You have this feeling that I and Kol are going to get married?"I asked incredulously.A simple yes is all I got from her.

Afterwards we went to the river to get the water. The buckets were really heavy and I had problems with carrying them."Come on Caroline we are almost there." Rebekah said."Bekah go without me I need a break.I will come soon."I told my new friend."Are you sure?"She asked a little worried."Yes,now go."I gave her a small smile.

She turned around and left.I sat down and leaned on a tree trunk.A twig snapped and I whirled around."Who is there?!"I shouted.I knew that these times were dangerous,especially for woman. My heart was beating fast as I demanded."Show yourself!"Kol stepped out from behind a tree and laughed at me."This is not funny. You scarred the hell out of me."I said trying to calm myself."I apologise it wasn't my intention. The temptation was just to Big."He grinned at me.

_'How dare he'_I thought,turned around,picked up the bucket and started to walk away."Wait!"He shouted from behind me."May I help you?"He asked."I think I can do it myself"I answered but he didn't listen to me and took the bucket out of my hands.I just smiled at that."Thank you" He looked at me."You are stubborn."He stated."Is this a compliment?".I raised my eyebrows at him."I like it."He just said.I blushed.'Why the fucking hell am I always blushing around him.'I thought. " So how do you like it by us?"He asked out of nowhere."It's different,but not in a bad way.I learn and see things I would not be able to see in the future. The woods and the nature are so beautiful .I like it here." I answered truthfully.

"That is great."He smiled at me.A real smile not a smirk. We arrived at the cotage."Oh Caroline where have  
>you..."Rebekah ran towards me and stopped as she noticed Kol.A big grin spread on her face and she looked at me suggestively."I understand"She mumbled.I didn't know what to say but thankfully Kol saved me."I found her in the woods. I think she was lost so I helped her."<p>

She didn't seemed to believe us."Ok whatever."She took my hand and pulled me into the cottage. Kol just seemed amused by that."Bekah where are you taking me?" I asked."Mother needs our help with preparing supper"She said. We arrived at the kitchen."Hello Caroline, how was your day?"Esther wanted to know."Good,I am tiered but it was good."I told her with a small smiled.

She smiled back and told us to cut the vegetables. This time was completely different than the future, but I liked it. About two hours later supper was ready and we all ate together. Afterwards we went outside a sat by a bonfire. The sky was dark and the moon shone brightly. It was beautiful. "Tomorrow we could all go to the river after we do our chores." Henrik suggested. We all thought about it."Father would be angry" Elijah stated after some time."Not if we do our chores. "Niklaus said."I think it is a good idea. What do you think Caroline?"Kol asked me."It could be fun."Was all I said."So it is decided."Henrik said. We talked the whole evening and I really liked them all. Elijah was the noble and Niklaus the wild one. Both were easy to talk to.I didn't speak with Finn. Late at night we all went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CarolinePOV  
>The next day we all worked really hard,so that we would be ready before noon. Kol couldn't help me because he had to do his own chores.I missed him but I knew that I would see him soon enough.<p>

After I and Rebekah were ready we went to the river and waited for the others. We sat down on the ground and put our bare feet into the water."Mother is making us new dresses. Have you seen them,their are gorgeous!" Bekah squealed."How do they look like?"I asked.I wondered what colours they would have. Then as if she could read my mind,she answered:"Mine will be green and yours blue."Just like she did before I squealed._'I love blue'_ I thought to myself.

Out of nowhere I felt some one grab me from behind by my waist.I yelped in surprise and turned around. Kol was standing behind me with a smirk on his face."You are ticklish."he stated and his smirk turned into a big grin. "Do not dare!"I warned him. That just made him laugh and without hesitation I started to run. He chased me and we both were laughing madly. Suddenly he grabbed my hand,I lost my balance and we started to fall.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened them again and saw Kol lying under me."Got you."He had a big grin on his face. I looked down on his lips and before I knew what I was doing I leaned down and kissed him. The moment our lips met was as if everything around us disappeared. At first he was shocked but then he started to respond. It wasn't passionate ,but sweet and tender.

After we stopped kissing we smiled at each other. I leaned down again and whispered into his ear. "Never."Then I stood up and started to run again,I didn't even noticed his siblings looking at us with shock written all over their faces. Kol soon started to run after me again.A while later we sat down next to his sibling. Rebekah had a big grin on her face and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Don't." I said.'This is so embarrassing. You just had to put your tongue into their brothers mouth in front of them.'I scolded myself mentally with a blush on my face."I told you."She said.I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. "What do you mean Bekah?" Nik asked."This is just the beginning. Soon they will get married,I have this feeling."She told them all.I became even more red and everyone else raised their eyebrows. "When will it happen?"Henrik asked excitedly.

"I do not know exactly but I think tha..."Rebekah couldn't answer because Kol interrupted her. "I know that our love life is the most interesting here because yours is non existent,but could you stop before Caroline will faint?"He asked them.I was grateful because I really felt like fainting from embarrassment. Rebekah looked at me but before she could say anything she got interrupted again.  
>"Enough. " Elijah demanded. I smiled at him gratefully. He smiled back.<p>

"Can we play hide and seek?"Henrik asked about five minutes later. "Alright, come Bekah."I stood up and held my hand out to her. She took it and we started to run into the forest."Kol you seek!''I yelled before we disappeared completely out of view. We ran a little while longer,hid behind a tree and waited some time till we heard Kol approach us. "Come out,come out where ever you are.''He said with sing sang voice. Then for a second time today he grabbed me from behind and spun me around. I giggled.''I will always catch you''He whispered into my ear. A shiver went down my spine.''Is this a promise?'' I asked a little unsure of what to say.

''Yes it is.''He just said and took my hand. We started to search for Rebekah and Henrik. As we walked a little deeper into the woods I heard a twig snap.I jumped back and hid behind Kol. He looked at a tree and just seemed amused by my reaction. I didn't know why till I saw the squirrel in the tree.''This isn't funny!''I said."I know,I know.''He laughed. ''Stop laughing.''I demanded but couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips. He stopped laughing but had still a big grin on his face.

We walked deeper into the forest.''You know,I would love to travel the world.''I told Kol.''Why is that?'' He asked me.''I would love to see all the things the world has to offer.I am sure there is so much beauty out there.'' I told him while looking up at the sky. ''Maybe we can travel together some day.'' He said and I smiled at that.''Maybe.''

About 10 minutes later we found Bekah and Henrik and went home for supper.

Two weeks later...

I have been here for two weeks already and I loved it. The Mikaelsons became like a family to me. In those two weeks I had one fight with Rebekah, but now I don't even remember about what it was. Elijah helped us to solve everything. He became something like a best friend to me,a brother.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**''R****ebekah**** just stop that already!''I shouted. She was getting on my nerves because she wouldn't stop talking about me and Kol. ''Why are you getting so angry. You like him and I just try to help you!''She shouted again.''Because you annoying me and I do not need your help!" I yelled and regretted it instantly after I saw the hurt look on her face. **_

_**She stormed out of the room. I followed and searched for her.I bumped into a hard chest and looked up to see Elijah.''Elijah have you seen Rebekah?''I asked him.''No I have not. What happened?''He looked down to me.''We had a fight and I said something I should not have said. Now I am afraid that she will not forgive me.'' I confessed.''Do not be silly,Caroline. You are like a sister to her I'm sure she will forgive you.''He smiled at me.''Are you sure?''I asked.''Yes I am.''He assured me." Thank you I better go and find her.''**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

He helped me a lot and after that we often spend time together. Rebekah and I got even closer. She was like the sister I never had.I loved them all, I even got to know Finn. At the beginning I though that he was a little creepy,but as I got to know him better I realised that he was a kind guy.

The only one whom I didn't like was Mikael. He was always so mean to Niklaus and I couldn't understand how someone could do something like this to his own child. He has never hurt me before,however I was terrified of him.

Through the two weeks I often spent time with Kol. He was charming and funny. A week ago we went to the river alone. I had so much fun that day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Today I and Kol finished our chores a lot of earlier and decided to go to the river. It was a nice day and the sun was shining brightly. As we walked along the shore I got an idea. Without hesitation I pushed Kol into the water and started to laugh. It was my mistake that I didn't pay any attention to him because he grabbed me and threw me into the water. He started to laugh,too. I splashed him with the water and some of it got into his mouth. He started to cough.''Kol are you okay?''I asked. At that moment he lunged at me.I was completely soaked because of him. **_

_**Then Kol wrapped his arms around me and when I looked up I got lost in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. I instantly kissed him back. It was wonderful. After we stopped kissing Kol caressed my check.''Come on. We should get you home before you get sick.''He said.I was still light-headed because of the kiss,so I just nodded.**_

_**FLASHBACK END **_

I didn't know what was going on today,however everyone was in hurry. I saw Rebekah nearby and went to her.''Bekah what's going on today?Why is everyone in such a hurry?''I asked her.''Today is the full moon.''She said,like it would answer all my questions.''And why is it so important?''I asked again.''Oh right, you do not know. Every full moon we have to hide in the caves so that the wolves will not attack us.''She answered.''What wolves?'' I wanted to know.''The men of the neighbouring village are half men half beast. Every full moon they change into wolves and kill anyone who stands in their way''She explained.

''Werewolves?They are real?''I was getting a little scarred.''Yes and you should pray to god to never meet one at a full moon.''I heard Finn answer from behind me.''When do we have to be in the caves?''I turned around.''Before the sun goes down. You should hurry,there are a lot of things to do.''He told me.

I asked Esther if I could help with anything and she told me to carry the water into the caves. On my way there I met Kol,he was carrying firewood. ''Hello,darling.''He greeted me.''Hello.''I said and after this followed silence .It wasn't an awkward silence,it was pleasant.''Would you like to spend some time with me later in the caves?''He broke the silence.''I would like that.''I told him.''Good.I have to go now,see you later darling.''He smiled at me.

Before the sun went down the people started to gather in the caves.I went there with Rebekah and Niklaus.''Do you know where Kol is?''I asked them. ''No,but he should be somewhere in the caves. You just have to search for him.''Niklaus told me with a smile.''Thank you.''I smiled.

After a while I bumped into somebody and before I could fall, that person caught me.''Oh here you are.I have been searching for you.''I instantly recognised Kols voice.I looked up and smile.''I could say the same about you.''He took my hand and lead me to a place where a lot of furs where on the ground.

''Sit down sweetheart.''He told me.I did like he said. We started to talk about silly things like favourite food and I had to explain what a pizza was. All of a sudden I heard a howl. I got really scared and started to tremble.''Hey,it is ok. You are safe here.''Kol put his arm around me. Immediately I felt safe and home. At that very moment I relised one thing.I was in love,in love with Kol Mikaelson...


End file.
